bordertownfandomcom-20200214-history
George
George is the bartender at the Cocktail Bar. He is a stereotypical Native American, and that's just about his entire character. Biography In "Borderwall", George suggested that with the money, they should buy more land for the Native American Indians. He then dismissed his own comment, admitting that he, and his own kind should go fuck themselves. In "High School Football", George watched the football game and cheered when the extremely stereotypical Native American mascot came up. J.C. asked him why he would support such cultural appropriation, and George said he liked the mascot because they had him pose for it. A mascot that looked just like George then came out. George was then confused as to why they made him pose naked if they were only modeling the mascot after his head, implying that the artists were a bunch of perverts, who violated him. In "Groundhog Day", Bud was at the bar, complaining to him about Mexicans taking over. Daryll said he had a baby, who was just a blob of skin, but when placed on the face of a non-white, it will turn them white. He then proceeded to throw it on George's face. George later shed an Indian tear, when the white people moved into the reservation next door to his. In "Drug Lord", George attended Ernesto's housewarming party and assumed The Buckwald House was just a pile of leftover foreskins, comedically arranged to resemble a house. In "J.C. Strikes", George told Bud about spirit animals, but he didn't understand it. His spirit animal was a cheetah, who helped him refraim from killing Bud. In "Santa Ana Winds", he served J.C. and Becky. He offered J.C. some more water, but J.C. no-thanked him because he needed to stay sober, when driving. He also explained that his people believed the Santa Ana Winds were the spirits of their ancestors, coming back from the dead to contact them. Just then, a Santa Ana wind blew in, spilling a beer, and making it spell "George Poisoned Me", implying that George poisoned one of his ancestors (most likely a great-grandparent, given they had to be alive at the same time, in order for George to be the one who killed him/her/xir). George quickly cleaned up the beer and claimed that nobody believed that "crap" anymore, in a half-assed attempt to hide the fact that he killed his ancestor. When Mexican Bud started complaining about his own life, George got sick of listening to him, so he closed his eyes and fell asleep, pretending he was still listening. In "La Fiesta Noche Show", Bud didn't have the money to pay for his drink, and didn't notice it until after he drank it, so George played an embarrassing song on the jukebox and pretended Bud suggested it, leading to him being promptly thrown out by the other barflies. In "Viva Coyote", George was one of the townsfolk alerted, when Bud caught El Coyote. Episode Appearances *Borderwall *High School Football *Groundhog Day *Drug Lord *J.C. Strikes *Santa Ana Winds *La Fiesta Noche Show *Viva Coyote (Cameo) Trivia *In an interview with the creators of Bordertown, they said that in an attempt to be original and progressive, they would avoid making any racist jokes about their Native American character, simply for being Native American. However, they did not live up to this promise at all, as literally every joke that's ever been made about George is exactly what you'd expect from a racist Native American stereotype. *In "Borderwall", George admitted that even he hates his own culture. *In "High School Football", it was revealed that George was the model for the the racist Indian mascot for the Mexifornia High School Football Team. *In "Groundhog Day", it was revealed that George lived in a teepee on an Indian reservation. This was earlier implied in "Borderwall", when he suggested having more land for his people. *In "Drug Lord", it was revealed that he thought The Buckwald House was a pile of foreskins, comedically arranged to resemble a house. *George follows stereotypical Native American spiritual beliefs. In "J.C. Strikes", he believed in spirit animals, his of which is a cheetah. In "Santa Ana Winds", he said he believed the Santa Ana Winds were the voices of deceased ancestors, who contacted them through their winds. *in the series bible George was originally going to be an Artist. But the creative team changed his job to a Bar owner *George has murderous tendencies. In "J.C. Strikes", his spirit animal had to help him refraim from killing Bud. In "Santa Ana Winds", it was revealed he poisoned one of his ancestors. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Males